Trickery
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He had been fooled far too many times to just lay down and take it - even though that wasn't so bad. Still, he had to assert himself... or that's what Terra said to do, strike back! Maybe that wasn't a good idea.


A head of spiky, black hair bobs in and out of the blond's sight. His lips purse together in annoyance as the young man attempts to glance into the bedroom, faking another bathroom trip. He had asked the dark haired man to stay out of sight for a good ten minutes while he finished wrapping his present, but it turns out that he's not one for surprises. Since the male has walked through the door this evening, he's been pestered by the other – demanding to know what he's getting, that secrets aren't allowed between them!

He could only laugh playfully and run upstairs, a white bag in his hands.

Cerulean eyes shine with accomplishment as he grins down at the gift. The mediocre sized box is dressed in white and black polka-dot paper with a bright yellow bow to top it. Standing up he runs a hand through his own spiky hair before grabbing up the present. Slowly he strides to the door of their shared bedroom, peeking out over the railing of the second floor to see the other sitting on the gray couch. Bare feet pad against the carpeted stairs as he makes his way down to his boyfriend, Vanitas, trying not to be over zealous at his ploy.

For years Vanitas has tricked, surprised, and ran him around in circles – all the while laughing his ass off. Then after wards those dastardly hands of his would find the blond and make it all better. This time, he'd win – or at least he'd run fast enough upstairs and lock the door, yelling that he won. In spite of his other, he's been planning for this day for two months, seeing as Vanitas' birthday only comes one day a year and he'd only have one chance to pull it off. From then on Vanitas would suspect the plan and destroy it without the blink of an eye.

The catalyst for one young man's evil plan is the night of his own birthday last year. Vanitas had played the forgetful card, ignoring all the hints until that night when he came home with a small, velvet box. Of course the first thought was a ring – what else comes in a small, velvet box that's for a man? The real surprise was when he opened it.

There was _nothing_ inside.

His cold shoulder treatment to the evil man didn't last long, eventually Vanitas picked the lock on their bedroom door and ravaged the blond – effectively making him forget the lack of present.

But no, he would not be that nice and he would be strong in his plan – unflinchingly so.

Which is exactly why he put on his biggest smile as he sat down next to Vanitas, cradling the present in his lap. The black haired man sets the remote down and turns his golden eyes onto him. "What's that Ven?"

"Well... Today _is_ your birthday."

"So it's mine?" Ventus gave a small nod, almost too happy with himself. "Then can I have it? Or do I have to wrestle it from you?"

Right on cue Ventus drops the box in his lap, watching as the bow slowly unties and the paper is torn away. The tape is ripped off the lip of the top and the box opens – unfolding to reveal his present.

Absolutely _nothing_.

Vanitas merely stares for a moment, giving Ventus the opportune moment to carry out the next step. Launching himself up off the couch, the blond slowly moves for the stairs. Just as he touches the bottom step he glances over at Vanitas – effectively making eye contact. Knowing he can't outrun him, Ventus darts up the stairs with Vanitas clambering after him – the latter practically at his heels by the time he's at their bedroom. However, the blond slips inside and slams the door before diving onto the bed.

That's when he realizes he forgot a step – he was supposed to lock the door before he went downstairs so he could simply shut it during his flee. Which singles the door bouncing back open as his eyes lock onto the doorknob... or where it's supposed to be. Vanitas stands in the doorway in all his glory, glaring playfully over at Ventus.

Babbling, Ventus pushes himself further up the bed. "You... took the doorknob off!"

"Point?"

"That's destruction of private property Van!"

"Yeah, my property."

Slowly he moved forward, like a jungle cat moving in for the prey. Ventus glances around, trying to figure out if he can make it out without getting caught. When he turns back to Vanitas he realizes the man is on the bed and reaching for his ankles. Yanking him down, Vanitas crawls on top of him. "What did you think you were even doing?"

"I – I was trying to trick you! You did it to me!"

"Congrats, it worked. But it looks like I don't have anything to open now." Vanitas pinned him to the bed, hands already slipping underneath his clothes. "Well, I'll just have to unwrap you instead." A pout directs itself up at him and Vanitas stares down at him in shock. "W... What's that for?"

"That's not how the plan goes." Ventus yanks his arms over his chest, glaring at ceiling and at his foiled plan. How could he have not noticed that the damn doorknob was gone?

"Look..." Vanitas leans forward, tongue flicking over his ear. "You either get undressed while I go get that pretty, little yellow bow or I'll do it myself."

A chill ricocheted up Ventus' spine and he cringed as Vanitas climbed off of him, slowly walking back down stairs. He sighs softly as he sits up, unbuttoning his shirt. However, Vanitas is back before he can do so much as get it off. The man climbs onto the bed beside him and tilts Ventus' head up, grinning from ear to ear as he pulls away. Pouting once more, Ventus sticks his tongue out.

"Oh don't be like that. You make one adorable present."

With the yellow bow tied around his neck, he's pushed down onto the bed. Still he smiles, "Happy Birthday Vanitas."

"Shush, presents don't talk. They moan, now get on it."

* * *

_So this is a birthday gift (hence the theme) for a wonderful girl on deviantart by the ID of moenma. ^^ She's a lovely person and a great artist~ Oh and she loves this pairing X'D_


End file.
